threriversfandomcom-20200213-history
Gwen Richards
Gwen Richards is the living donor of Lance Carlyle, along with Tommy Frisk. Firefighters are trying to put out the fire downtown. The captain, Lance Carlyle, orders three of his firefighters to go with him to search for survivers; Gwen, the lone female firefighter, is left behined. While resucing a surviver, Jimmy Hanks is caught under a beam. Lance tries to call for help, but to no avail until Gwen appears and they together they try to lift the beam. Gwen is upset that she was left behined before, but Lance tells her that if she can't lift up the beam, then she doesn't have anyone's back. Lance tells Gwen to put on her mask, as they're going in to find Patrick Moss, who is still inside the building. Gwen is able to find Patrick Moss, who is traped. Lance goes down to rescue him. Gwen calls for Lance as the building is creaking. Another firefighter comes and they together pull Patrick from the hole; Patrick has Lance's mask, and they hurriedly pull Lance from the hole as well. Lance is not breathing. At Three River Medical Center, Gwen tells her team that Lance and Jimmy are in bad shape. Tommy Frisk is furious, telling Gwen that if Lance trusted her, Jimmy wouldn't have gotten hurt. Dr. Andy Yablonski is confronted by Gwen and the rest of Lance's team. Andy askes if Lance has family near here, but they tell him that they're all that Lance has for family. Andy explains to Lance's team that Lance is too sick to get a new pair of lungs, but they can do another procudure: Andy can transplant one lobe of the lungs from a living donor, and another lobe from another donor on the other side. Andy also explains that the lobes will expaned, and eventaully, fill his chest; Lance's firefighting days will be over. All the firefighters agree for Andy to test them. As the firefighters are testing, they visit Jimmy, who is being treated by Dr. Miranda Foster. They explain to Jimmy that the captain needs part of their lung's to survive. Jimmy immeadiltely says that he wants to donate too, but Miranda says that he needs to recover. A nurse askes who is next on the list for testing when Miranda tells the nurse to test Jimmy, and she'll test Gwen. Miranda and Gwen swap stories of their jobs, how hard it is being a female. It turns out that Gwen was a match. Miranda tells her the same thing Andy told the firefighter: she doesn't have to donate. Gwen shares that the former lieutenant tried to rape her, but Jimmy stepped in and stopped it. Gwen shared this with Lance, but he told Gwen that he didn't want the police involved. Gwen tells Miranda that Lance can die for what he did. Gwen visits Jimmy. Then Gwen is informed that Jimmy is going to be one of the donors for Lance. Gwen is astounded. Andy and Miranda are about to take Jimmy into the OR when Gwen she'll do the transplant, not Jimmy, since Jimmy hasn't recovered yet. Preped for surgeory, Tommy apologizes to Gwen for his behavior earlier. Gwen takes Tommy's hand as they go into the OR, signaling that she forgives him. Lance's transplant is successful. Lance isn't certain if Gwen will accept his thanks, but Andy encourages him to try. Everyone in Lance's team, including Gwen, greet him. Category:Characters Category:Patients Category:Organ Donors Category:Living Organ Donors